This disclosure relates to links through an interconnect for a semiconductor device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Two or more semiconductor components may be included together in a single package. An interconnect (e.g., via an interposer or an interconnect bridge embedded in a substrate) may provide connections in the package. As components of the package become more integrated together, higher throughput is used, which, in turn, results in a higher density of active-circuit blocks and a smaller area for heat dissipation. Furthermore, interconnect overhead may exacerbate this issue. That package may include one or more clock domains that the interconnect navigates. For instance, in transferring data across the interconnect, for each lane of the interconnect, the package may include clock and data recovery circuitry that is relatively large and power hungry relative to other circuits for each lane.